Well, Sometimes Home Is A Person
by IWrite4Olitz
Summary: Re-post of Fitz and Olivia's wedding from the final chapter of "No Regrets." I hadn't read it through in ages, so it was like being reacquainted with them and this huge moment in their lives. :)


Fitz was very proud of himself for remaining present in the moment when every muscle in his body wanted to consort together to carry him to his room— _their_ room, where Abby was helping Olivia to get ready. He smiled at the irony. _Damn convention._ He turned his sentimental gaze upon everyone's faces then.

Cyrus and James had taken to Eli and Maya very quickly, excitedly recounting their own nuptials as easily as if it were a shared and cherished memory. Maya was particularly charmed because the very same officiant who'd married James and Cyrus, a gentle and charismatic woman about the same age as she, would be performing the ceremony that very evening.

" _Ten til Sunset,"_ read the invitations that were sent to the handful of family and friends now gathered on the large deck of Fitz and Olivia's beach house in Penn Cove. They sat comfortably on plush, richly colored cushions that had been tossed on the outdoor chairs and couch. The fire pit and a few tall space heaters warmed them as they sipped Prosecco and enjoyed the beautiful cheese platter that James had expertly crafted from a large alder slab and polished to a fine, golden finish.

Dinner would consist entirely of amuse bouche, a reminder of Fitz and Olivia's first date in Seattle nearly a year ago. James and Abby had toiled a full two days to prepare ten complete decadent dishes, combining their culinary prowess to come up with visually stunning presentations in tiny porcelain Chinese spoons, shot glasses and bite-sized glass shells. There were ten artful bites for each guest, nearly one hundred bites in all, skillfully arranged on individual mirrored platters that sat atop the deck tables on a bed of hydrangeas, snowberries and ivy.

But the most beautiful of James' and Abby's labor of love had to be the cake. Three mirrored, silver glass tiers of glistening, deeply golden canelés filled with Bavarian cream were displayed on a small round table of their own. Their only adornment was a cascade of edible flowers in shades of violet- Olivia's favorite.

Garland of fresh Salal, eucalyptus and baby's breath wrapped around the deck's rails and the swinging love seat reserved for Fitz and Olivia; and pulled apart the gossamer curtains that hung from the wooden arbor. The arbor stood on the deck's edge, just atop the steps, like a portal to another world. String lights hung overhead, waiting to come alive the moment the sun finally dimmed, and the shimmering mantle over the water turned midnight gray to blend with the sky. For now, though, there was light enough to admire the regal Olympic Mountains and across the cove.

Fitz's anticipation increased the closer it came to sunset. Wave after wave of longing heated him through until he removed his jacket and pushed up his sleeves.

He didn't have a word for it. One word wasn't enough to describe the immense relief that settled his heart—his very soul; as though he'd been wandering aimlessly for years and had finally found his way home. Or the joy and contentment sweeping over him at the knowledge that he and Olivia were about to brand each other with eighteen carat gold. Or the anticipation of Olivia's beauty and public devotion that swelled within him so strong, he could already feel his response to her and he hadn't even seen her yet. There was plenty to distract him, but he only wanted her…

* * *

READY FOR OUR DATE, BABY?

Olivia grinned as her phone pinged.

" _Again?_ " Abby asked in amusement as she dusted the shimmering finish onto Olivia's cheeks. "There's still time if you two need a quick romp before the show starts," she said with a sinful grin.

Olivia rolled her eyes and tapped her response.

DATE?

...

DINNER. A WALK ON THE BEACH…

...

I LIKE THOSE THINGS. :) YOU BEHAVING?

...

TRYING. WIRED. DYING TO SEE YOU.

Simple words, but Olivia could practically hear the restraint in them. She knew Fitz was not beneath coming to get her if his nerves won out.

ME TOO. JUST TEN MORE MINUTES.

Hearty laughter and a howl that sounded suspiciously like James filtered into the room from outside just before Olivia's phone pinged again.

MY LOVE! PRITHEE, SEND ME AN IMAGE OF THINE SOFT MAIDEN'S FORM, THAT I MIGHT GAZE UPON IT AND SOOTHE THE FIRE RAGING IN MY LOINS!

"Ugh," Olivia groaned as more laughter reached their ears.

She held her phone up so that Abby could read the last message. Abby didn't even try to suppress her own laughter.

" _ABBY!"_

" _What?"_ Abby asked defiantly when her laughter subsided, taking the phone from Olivia. "He's rough around the edges, but the Good Doctor's cousin amuses me," she said with a shrug of a slender shoulder. "Hang on," she mumbled, tapping a response.

NOT BAD FOR A CAVE MAN.

Olivia stood, glanced at her phone quickly and rolled her eyes before heading into the bathroom to change out of her robe. "I'm ready for Mom when you're done flirting," she said knowingly.

Abby grinned as the message alert came through a final time.

RED.

...

GIVE FITZ BACK HIS PHONE. I'M COMING OUT.

* * *

Abby slipped out of the French doors and walked around to the main deck to join everyone else. "Cortland," she acknowledged Fitz's wayward cousin dryly with a raised brow.

Her eye usually didn't linger on men who weren't clean-cut and didn't keep their tailors on speed-dial, and she found it absurd that he paid designer prices for clothes that looked lived-in. When he'd shared that he was a musician the day before, Abby had practiced self-control for the first time in ages and hadn't rolled her eyes at the cliché. But even beneath the perpetual five o'clock shadow and shoulder-length, sandy blonde hair, styled— _On_ _purpose,_ Abby mused _—_ into a ponytail with a few wisps of hair about his ruggedly handsome face, his golden eyes seemed able to read her every thought. It was unnerving as _hell_ and unbelievably hot. She had to admit he cleaned up nicely, his brawny form complemented by the slim fit trousers and suede sport jacket he wore. She wanted to lick the smirk from his sexy lips.

"Abby," he responded innocently, his arms folded as he looked at her with amusement.

 _What is_ with _this family?_ Abby thought in wonder, not for the first time, at his deep tone. She needed to focus. Bending to kiss Maya's cheek, she told her, "Liv's asking for you."

"Thanks, Baby," Maya said as she stood and walked in the direction Abby had just come.

The hired photographer, who'd already been taking candid shots of the group since the start of the evening, was at the arbor speaking quietly with the officiant. The golden hour was coming to a close; the softer, redder hue of day's end signaling the coming twilight.

"I think that's my cue," Cortland said as he stood to get his guitar. "You ready, big man?" he asked Fitz with a quick, solid squeeze to his shoulder.

Cyrus' loud guffaw cut in before Fitz could respond. "He's been ready since he met her!" That drew laughs from everyone and egged Cyrus on. "Trust me, this wedding is putting us _all_ out of our misery."

* * *

"You look beautiful, Baby," Maya said as she zipped Olivia into her dress and looked at their reflection in the full-length mirror.

Maya's eyes pricked hotly at the vision her daughter made. The silk white of the Chantilly lace, re-embroidered with intricate flowers, overlaid the corseted bodice and flared, A-line skirt like a sheer glove. The radiant skin of her arms, from elbow to shoulder, was visible beneath the lace, leaving her delicate collar and the elegant curve of her neck bare. A plunging _V_ revealed the smooth, sinuous planes of her back, and the hem that stopped above her knee set off her long, shapely legs. Her hair was styled in the same tousled waves she'd worn on her first date with Fitz; and even her makeup, from the golden shades at her lids to the honey hue of her lips, hearkened back to that fateful evening. Olivia trembled as a current of excitement, not unlike that night nearly a year ago, rippled through her.

Maya's soft laughter broke the silence. "I remember what that felt like," she said wistfully. "When you do this right, even if it fades sometimes, it won't go away. I'm so blessed to be alive to see you have the same happiness."

She turned to look at Olivia then; a thin, silent stream of tears falling as she read the same sentiment in the wide eyes so like her own. It was exquisite, that moment; seconds in time that neither of them was sure they'd ever see together, but both were certain they'd never forget.

Maya reached for the brooch she'd given Olivia for Christmas, lifting the stunning ornament from its box with a smile. "It suits you, Baby," she said as she gathered a small section of Olivia's hair. She lifted the section up and back, teasing it a bit before securing the section into a half-updo with the comb, just before a soft rap on the French doors drew their attention.

Abby poked her head in and grinned. "Sun's setting," she informed them graciously. "I've never seen anyone die of anticipation, but the Good Doctor just might be the first if you don't come now."

* * *

The heavenly hollow, mellifluous sound teased from the strings of the guitar by Cortland's deft fingers seemed to hold fast to every particle in the air; each note, each chord echoing, stretching, serenading. Eli was the only one who could see Olivia as she stepped through the French doors and met him at the corner of the house, where the deck just off the master bedroom joined the larger deck behind the house. His eyes softened as he looked at his daughter, almost the spitting image of her mother all those years ago as her bottomless, deep-set eyes twinkled at him from her glowing face.

Olivia didn't need to hear the words to know what her father was thinking. "Thanks, Dad," she said almost bashfully.

"Ready?"

With a silent nod, Olivia tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow and allowed him to lead her around the corner. She was vaguely aware of the photographer as he followed their progression along the deck, and of the music as it melded with the sound of the waves. She knew who was present, of course, but they were an assembly of messy, blurred shapes; like water colored figures who'd been caught in the rain. She'd fully intended to pay attention, to be present in the moment and remember faces, sights and sounds; but then her eyes met Fitz's and all was lost.

Neither of them knew, in that moment, whether time had stopped or simply slowed down. Later, they'd decide on the latter and wonder if the others sitting there that evening had felt it too; but for now, there was only Fitz and Olivia. In a single, lingering glance; in the space of time it took to walk the forgettable distance across the deck to Fitz's side, two sets of eyes remembered stolen glances, first kisses and fingers intertwined. It was as though they'd both been turned inside out, their souls laid bare to each other so they could see the truth that had been hidden within. They no longer belonged wholly to themselves after that moment. Part of Olivia became encased in Fitz's soul and he in hers as they returned right-side-out. And then Olivia was at his side; her small hand swallowed in his as Eli kissed her cheek and took his seat.

" _Jesus,_ " Fitz murmured as he drank in Olivia's exquisite face and her full, ebony waves.

The officiant cleared her throat in playful scorn at the softly uttered reverence, causing laughter to lift into the dusky sky and Olivia's cheeks to fill with color. "The couple thought it would be fun to share their sunset photo session with you," she announced, nodding the go-ahead to Fitz and Olivia.

"Shall we?" Fitz asked with a cheeky grin.

Olivia's smile narrowed her eyes just slightly as she nodded, stepping out of her shoes before quirking a slim brow at him. Fitz kicked his own shoes off, bending to remove his socks and roll the legs of his pants up past his ankles. James gave a whoop as the rest of the group joined in with laughter at how ridiculous Fitz looked. And then Fitz led Olivia by the hand under the arbor, its sheer white curtains billowing softly as they passed, and down the steps onto the beach.

They could hear Cortland starting up another song, his folksy tenor accompanying the slower chords of his rendition of Bob Marley's _"Red Red Wine,"_ as the cold sand squished beneath their feet and between their toes.

Olivia yelped as the cool air off the water whispered against her legs and blew through her hair. "Maybe this wasn't such a brilliant idea," she said warily.

"Don't worry," the photographer assured her as he noted the patches of wispy clouds in the sky. "This is the perfect night for sunset photos. We're going to get some great shots. Just relax and have fun," he said with a smile. He motioned them toward the water, standing between the deck and the happy couple, and raised his camera to his face.

"C'mere," Fitz said with a good, quick tug of Olivia's hand.

She whirled around and gently collided with his chest. He was both hard and soft, and it was her favorite place to be. His wine-sweetened breath warmed her face as her hands instinctively rose to rest on his shoulders.

"You look so beautiful," he crooned into her hair and she sighed, moving her cheek against his.

The photographer's camera clicked away rapidly, nearly dwarfed by the sound of the waves behind them and the ambient melody stretching out to surround them from the deck. With a kind prompt from the photographer, Fitz grabbed Olivia's hand again and they ran toward the beach, laughing breathlessly the whole way. They turned to look back a few times so that their flushed happiness could be captured against a backdrop of blended blush and purple, mango and gold.

The sun was suspended between heaven and water. Its fiery arms stretched out, separating the speckled sky from its smooth reflection off the cove's gently rippling surface. The photographer lowered his camera to admire the beauty he was tasked with capturing that night, fully aware that such splendor came together and disappeared in minutes. Snapping out of it, he fired off a quick command to his subjects and raised his camera again.

Fitz was only too happy to obey and, positively leering, bent to cradle Olivia beneath her hips with his arms and hoist her up high against him. She giggled as she brought her arms to his chest and raked her fingers through the soft curls at his nape.

"You look beautiful too," she said breathlessly as her gaze swept hungrily over his handsome face to rest on his expressive gray eyes.

"Behave," he quipped, mimicking Olivia's tone perfectly.

"I don't think we're supposed to."

Fitz's brow quirked at the gleam in her eye and then she bent her face to his. The photographer's camera snapped on as Olivia mapped Fitz's jaw with her lips; pressing soft, lingering kisses until she reached his chin. She lifted her head to grin into his eyes in silent challenge, and then Fitz's mouth was on hers. Olivia's arms curved about his shoulders completely as she savored the feel of his lips, leisurely slanting her mouth against his. More cheers and teasing shouts went up from the deck and the couple pulled away to grin in that direction.

Fitz moved suddenly, snatching Olivia's breath as he tossed her quickly into the air and caught her at her waist before she came back down; holding her easily as her hands gripped his shoulders and the photographer's camera clicked furiously again. After countless candid shots of the couple frolicking about on the sand and a few artistic portraits, the sun finally dipped completely below the horizon and there was time left for only one last pose. At the skillful direction of the photographer, Fitz and Olivia faced each other, embracing as Olivia stood on tiptoe to touch their foreheads together. They didn't hear the hitched breaths or see the admiring looks of the deck's occupants as their silhouette formed a heart from head-to-chest.

"I had no idea how much I needed that until now," Olivia whispered to Fitz as they broke from their pose and headed back toward the deck hand-in-hand. "I feel much more relaxed."

Fitz squeezed her hand. "We don't have to do this if you're uncomfortable, Livvie," he reassured her softly. "We can wait until we're alo-"

"No. Fitz-" she interrupted him, stopping at the foot of the steps to look him in the eye. "I want to. I'm not ashamed of how I feel," she explained confidently, "I'm just not that great at expressing it with words. But if ever there was a time for a public display, it's tonight."

She didn't smile—such was her sincerity that the whole of her expression was in her eyes, and she knew that he'd seen it.

"Come _on_ , people," James complained loudly as he bent over the railing. "Come get married already! These cocktails aren't going to drink themselves!"

* * *

The officiant waited patiently for Fitz and Olivia to straighten their clothes as best they could and wipe the sand from their feet with wet cloths; and for the catcalls from Cortland, Abby and James to settle down. The sky had darkened significantly in the last several minutes, turning tree and mountain into distant shadows. The stringed lights were on now, and the deck took on a soft glow. Prayer was lifted up past the luminous, nearly full moon as heads bowed, and Fitz and Olivia obediently declared their intent in soft repetition of the officiant's well-versed words. The officiant smiled as a few delighted gasps followed her announcement that the couple had written their own vows.

And then it was time.

It suddenly seemed very still, very quiet to Olivia, but for the sound of the waves that seemed amplified in her ears. Their movement synchronized to the deep breaths she took as she graciously accepted her glasses and note card from the officiant. A few good-natured chuckles reached her ears when she slipped her glasses on; slowly calming the pounding rhythm of her heart as she concentrated on bringing her typed words into focus. Fitz bent to kiss her cheek in silent encouragement, and Olivia began to pour out her heart.

"You pulled me in, right from the very beginning," she began softly. "There was just something about you—behind your eyes and your smile. I had no idea then what it was; only that it was reaching out to me and I couldn't ignore it. I think now that it was your spirit calling to mine, asking me to share parts of me that I'd kept hidden away. You taught me how to be open, so we'll grow together instead of apart; how to be vulnerable, so you can see that I trust you with my heart; and how to let down my hair and just enjoy the moment."

She smiled at Fitz then, as the present moment testified to the truth in her words. "You've changed the way I think about love and what a relationship should be. I've spent almost a year saying goodbye to you—" Olivia's voice cracked and she took another deep, calming breath. "But starting now, I promise to spend the rest of my life making sure you know how much I love and appreciate you."

Fitz couldn't help but to step forward and kiss her again, removing her glasses as he pecked her cheek, her nose. He turned to their friends and family then as his grin crinkled the corners of his eyes. "Sorry," he said in a tone that wasn't sorry at all. "But she doesn't usually make grand gestures."

That drew more laughter, and a giggle from Olivia herself as Fitz turned back to her with pride in his eyes.

"That was so good, Baby," he whispered, causing a blush to tinge the officiant's face, before unfolding the college-ruled paper he'd written his own vows on.

A gentle breeze blew through the curtains of the arbor again, sobering Fitz's expression as he cleared his throat to take his turn.

"All this time, I'd been trying to focus on all of the little things that I didn't want to forget—small moments between us that were so precious and fleeting. During each of those times, I tried to burn images of your face and your happiness into my mind, because your happiness is what is most important to me."

He looked at Olivia, and her whispered words to him on the night they'd first met flashed in her memory again. He smiled as he saw the recognition glisten in her deep brown eyes.

"Now that you're here, I've been thinking less about the things I want to be sure to remember, and more about the things I'll never forget. One of the things I'll remember is your face—your face at the end of a video chat as we said goodnight; your face when you'd turn to wave as you walked down the terminal at the New Orleans airport, or Seattle-Tacoma, or JFK; your face in my rearview mirror—" he broke off, his deep voice catching as he pulled himself together again. "Your face in my rearview mirror as I dropped you off at your hotel. But I will never forget your face right now; so beautiful—and so _here_."

More laughter filled the air—Olivia's on a sob—before Fitz gruffly finished his vows.

"Your trust strengthens me, Livvie. I belong wherever you are, so I promise to make my heart your shelter and my arms your home as long as we're both alive."

" _Oh my God,"_ James groaned, swiping the tears from his face as he held Cyrus' hand.

"I know," Abby whispered as her own tears threatened to fall.

Maya was clutching Eli's arm so tightly, he was sure he'd lose circulation to his left side if the ceremony didn't end soon; but even he felt warmth in his face at the depth of emotion he witnessed. Cortland found himself looking skyward to fend off any wetness clouding his eyes as the officiant asked for the rings. Fitz and Olivia dutifully slid their rings onto each other's fingers and repeated the final words that would make them one.

Fitz could hardly wait for the familiar words to leave the officiant's lips before he'd gathered Olivia to his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist as if drawing her into himself, and brought his lips to hers. The scent of each other filled their lungs, etching this new tactile memory into their brains as their lips met again and again. The distinct timbre of Eli's voice was heard in the throat that cleared, and they moved apart as another round of laughter tinged Fitz's ears red and Olivia's cheeks pink. They grinned like the smitten fools they were as the officiant formally announced them by name, congratulating them again as she took her leave.

James already had a chilled cocktail glass in each hand, stretching them toward the newlyweds with a light of mischief in his eyes. "Manhattans—don't worry Fitz, there's whiskey in it," he said, which brought boisterous, knowing laughter from Cyrus and Cortland. "Time for a proper celebration!"

* * *

Wine and cocktails lightened feet and loosened tongues until, an hour later, there wasn't an embarrassing story left untold among the carefree group. They'd gorged themselves sinfully on amuse bouche of James' most famous dishes; most notably the succulent bites of duck confit topped with its own cracklings and pickled cherries, and spicy shots of bloody Mary gazpacho garnished with vermouth-marinated olives.

Presently, Cortland had taken to an invisible podium, drink in hand and jacket shed, to regale everyone with childhood stories until Fitz's ears were in danger of remaining permanently red. Fitz was enjoying the stories along with everyone else, content right where he was on the swinging love seat with his shirt unbuttoned to his chest and Olivia's smooth legs thrown across his lap.

"Okay, take a break, Cave Man" Abby shooed Cortland to his seat. She ducked away quickly as he tried to kiss her cheek, taking his place at the invisible podium. "We should probably do the toasts before we're all completely trashed—well, except for the only responsible adults here," she clarified with a grin, raising her half-empty glass toward Eli and Maya. "Oh, and you, Sir, of course," she acknowledged a sleepy-looking Cyrus.

She turned her slightly inebriated gaze to the newly wedded lovers, taking a sip to wet her lips before she began.

"I've known Liv since we were skinny kids in college. She was such a nerd—so bright, so beautiful—but so careful. It kept her out of trouble, but I still think she was missing out," she said with a shrug, getting a giggle out of Olivia. "But as someone who's known her half her life, I recognized the change in her since meeting the Good Doctor." She grinned at Fitz, who acknowledged her praise with a nod. "She's still the same amazing person she's always been, but she has a verve for life now; a vitality that I know has always been there, but took the right person to bring it out." She was pensive for a moment, and then she raised her glass to the couple in toast. "Here's to meeting someone you can wake up to each morning and see your worth reflected in their eyes. Here's to Fitz and Olivia, who've— _maybe—_ softened a bit of the cynic in me."

The party enthusiastically toasted with her, and after a few loving words of support from everyone present, Cortland stood to toast the man seven years his senior.

"Hi, how ya doin? Long time," he joked with a wide grin, knowing that Abby was rolling her eyes without looking at her. The beautiful slip of a thing had quickly gotten under his skin in the best way over the last couple of days and it was his immense pleasure to get under hers, too. He blinked, focusing his thoughts on the moment at hand.

"Fitz and I never had a whole lot of family around growing up," he said, his expression somber. "The only men we had to follow as examples weren't good ones. I don't know how I could have grown to be a decent person if Fitz hadn't done it first," he admitted humbly. "To this day, I don't know how he overcame the shit he did to become the man sitting right there. All I know is I followed that man. I learned from that man, and I'm just damn happy to be here to see him get the happiness he deserves." He raised his glass then with his endearing, half-cocked grin. "You guys inspire me. To Fitz and Olivia, a love I can look up to."

The canelés were every bit as delicious as they looked, the rich Bavarian cream melting heavenly in everyone's mouths. Conversation and laughter carried well into the night, until Cyrus and Cortland became engrossed in a discussion about the science behind music; a discussion of interest only to them. James groaned, knowing it would be some minutes before he had Cyrus' attention again, and reached for Abby. She and James had come to an ingenious compromise about the hypnotic music that flowed from stereo speakers that very moment; deciding reggae was the perfect mashup of Fitz and Olivia's tastes.

"Come on, Babe. Looks like it's you and me," he said in mock disappointment.

"If I have my way, it'll be me and that cave man over there," Abby slurred prettily.

" _Whoa-ho-ho!_ Okay, Siren," James teased her as he led her slender frame easily to the gentle down beat.

Eli was the last to remove his jacket, going the way of the others that had been flung over chairs and the back of the couch as he took Maya's hand and pulled her from her elegant perch for a dance. Ten seconds in and they were already in their own little world, not a whisper of space between them as they put Abby and James to shame with their hip movements. Fitz wanted in on the action, too; prying Olivia from her cozy position on the swinging love seat and hugging her to the hard warmth of his chest.

"Doctor Grant," she purred the words, her head swimming slightly from happiness and the alcohol she'd consumed.

Fitz slung her arms over his shoulders and gave her his sexiest grin. "I'm glad we've returned to formality," he said with something twisted in his tone.

Olivia pulled back a little to look at him, wondering what he was up to. "Oh?"

"Mmhmmm. I enjoyed my time with the lovely Miss Pope, but I met someone tonight—someone incredible and we have _so much_ in common."

Olivia giggled, knowing exactly where this was going. "Is she pretty?"

"Very," he murmured, somehow managing to pull her even more tightly to him. "Everything about her makes me crazy," he continued, bending to her ear as he lowered his hands. "Especially her ass."

" _Fitz!"_ she scolded him in a harsh whisper. "My parents are ten feet away!"

Fitz looked around, his brows going up in amusement as Olivia's parents were blissfully unaware of the rest of the world. Still, he obediently moved his hands higher, resting one of them low on her waist and raising the other to rub the pads of his fingers along the smooth skin of her exposed back.

"My favorite thing," he continued, unhindered, "has to be her name. Has a nice ring to it, I think."

"Don't say it yet."

Olivia lifted a finger to his twitching lips. "Later," she whispered.

Fitz groaned at the unmistakable promise in her eyes. "How fast can we get rid of everyone?"

"Fitz!" She smacked him playfully.

"You're killing me."

* * *

"Take care of her, okay?" an emotional Abby was whimpering to a very patient James.

"What _is_ this?" he asked gently. "She can take care of herself. And you're filthy rich. You can fly out here anytime you damn well please—Don't give me that," he cut her off when she started to protest. "Your minions are doing just fine without their control freak of a boss to dictate their every move, aren't they?" he reasoned with her. "Not one message begging you to hurry back because they've burned the place down."

" _Fine_. Okay," Abby stopped him. "You're right. I'm out of my mind," she admitted quietly as they stopped near the cake table. "She's flown the nest."

"She has," James said softly.

"I'm gonna miss her."

"I know." James raised a hand to move some of the crimson, scented mass of her hair over her shoulder. The action distracted her long enough for his helpless gaze to catch Olivia's, and with a whispered word to Fitz, she was on her way over to console her tipsy friend.

The pairings took an interesting turn after that as nearly every combination of partners possible from the little group had a chance to dance. Hilariously, Fitz was now trying his best to keep up with Eli's seasoned moves, and they grew increasingly ridiculous as they were egged on. Finally, they ended their show with a poorly executed twirl and a firm hug, laughing as they pulled away to hold each other by the arms.

"I'm a man of few words, you know that, Son," Eli said frankly when he'd sobered. "But I mean every one. And I meant what I said yesterday. You're family now. You two take care of each other and if you ever need anything—"

"I know," Fitz said, touched. He usually wasn't at a loss for words, but a heartfelt "Thank you," was all he could muster in that moment.

Everyone helped to clean up anything that hungry sea gulls could get into overnight, leaving the rest for James when he returned in the morning. He and Cyrus were dropping Eli and Maya off at their little inn on the island before heading for the ferry back to the city. Words of encouragement and playful needling preceded them out of the door, leaving Cortland and Abby to entertain Fitz and Olivia with their strange brand of flirting.

"I'm not tired yet," Abby announced, looking Cortland up and down.

He raised a brow at her with amused curiosity. "Red?"

"Come on, Cave Man," she said, tossing her purse at him haphazardly, not stopping as she headed for the door. She kissed Fitz and Olivia and then shocked all three of them with her next words as she threw them over her shoulder. "You've been pulling my hair all weekend. Take me to my hotel so I can return the favor."

* * *

Fitz felt the tension, the ache in his arms as he crushed Olivia's soft, yielding frame to him. He sat at the foot of their bed as Olivia stood between his legs, the warm fire crackling behind them. One strong arm pressed against her back, pushing her breasts to his face as he dragged her scent into his lungs. His other arm clung beneath her lace-clad hips, forcing her back into a graceful arch as her tummy and the very core of her met his chest and abs.

Fitz was holding her so tightly she could hardly breathe, but she understood his show of strength. He needed an outlet for the heightened emotions coursing through every nerve ending, every muscle. She understood because she felt them too.

Her hands tangled in his hair, unconsciously teasing the curls at his nape as he moved his neck to rub against her soft fingers. Her labored breath came out as a ragged sigh, and Fitz loosened his hold just enough to ease some of the tension but didn't release her. He lifted his head to look up at her, her face glowing in the light of the flickering flames.

"I've waited for this," he said huskily.

"Me too," she breathed, captivated by the way he was looking at her.

His face was stern with emotion, the flames reflected in his darkened eyes.

" _God,"_ he said harshly. "I am so damn in love with you."

His voice was a whisper, but he may as well have shouted the words. She shivered in spite of the warmth in the room, closing her eyes at the intensity in his.

"Open your eyes, Livvie," he said softly. "Let me see you, Baby."

He rubbed her sides, gently coaxing, until her eyes finally opened.

"It feels like I've wanted you forever," he confessed. "And now you're finally mine."

Olivia's body was out of her control, as if commanded by his voice. She shuddered violently at his tone. She should have protested at the possessiveness of his words but what good would it have done? Every word was true. She was his. The need to be joined with him again grew stronger, pounding a rhythm into her ears as she reached for his face.

"Say it," she said, finding her voice.

His ears burned where her thumbs brushed over them tenderly and he groaned, tightening his grip on her again.

"Mrs. Grant."

"I love you," she whispered, and brought her lips to his.

Fitz's lips were firm, his tongue bold as it filled her mouth, the sweet taste of him laced with whiskey. It felt like his hands were everywhere, caressing her firmly, slowly. The pads of his fingers created a delicious ache, leaving impressions in the supple flesh as he gripped her ass and she cried out in agony. His hands rose again to slip beneath the hem of her dress and up the satiny skin of her thighs to pull her panties down. The scent of her wafted into his nostrils from the soaked garment as she stepped out of it and he groaned.

"You smell so good, Livvie."

She shivered as his hot breath whispered against her center, the pulsing there releasing another rush of moisture. Her wetness had seeped to her thighs and he brought his head there, licking her clean as her breath hitched in anticipation. Her hands were in his hair again as she impatiently pulled him to her.

He growled, snatching her to him by her hips, burying his face in her heat. His tongue plunged deep, curling up as his nose rubbed her clit in small circles.

" _Mmmmmm,"_ she moaned, biting down on the soft fullness of her lower lip.

He continued to stroke her with his tongue, raising a smooth leg over his shoulder and clamping down on her thigh.

Olivia was hissing every time she inhaled, releasing her breaths on shaky sighs. She couldn't speak as the pressure mounted inside of her. Fitz pulled her plump, hard little clit into his mouth, sucking as his tongue moved rapidly. He would have chuckled at her next words, but she'd gripped handfuls of his hair, holding him prisoner as she moved against his mouth.

" _Oh God, help me!"_ she cried out helplessly as Fitz continued to lap at her, drinking every drop.

"I should've married you sooner," Olivia said breathlessly, slumping against him.

His laugh came then, but hoarse with need for her. "Whose fault is that, Livvie?"

"Mine," she breathed. "All mine."

Fitz was desperate to be inside of her, his arousal trapped between his thigh and his trousers. He reached behind her to unzip her dress but she stilled his hand.

"Leave it on," she said seductively.

His eyes narrowed. "Undress me, Wife."

Olivia shuddered again at the restraint in his tone. She undid the buttons of his vest and shirt, feeling him tremble when her soft hands caressed his skin to slide them from his shoulders. She pulled him up then, making quick work of his belt and watching as he pushed his pants and boxers down and off. Fitz reached for her, removing the comb from her hair and stretching to set it on the end table before coming back to her.

His fingers delved into her hair, drawing a long, sultry moan from her as they raked her scalp. He cradled her head in his hands, gently tilting it back as he covered her mouth with his. He possessed her mouth-stole her breath as their tongues met and met again. It was hard to breathe at this angle, much less speak. The keening sounds passed from her lips to his until Fitz finally released her, both of them panting and breathless.

He lifted her easily by her hips, her legs wrapping instinctively around him.

" _Ungh, Livvie,"_ he gritted, trembling again as he pushed up into her warm wetness. "You're so beautiful. I'll never get enough of you."

"Promise?" she teased as she took in his reddening face. She couldn't resist wiggling a little, sinking completely onto him.

Her teasing earned her a solid smack on her ass and she yelped at the sting of it.

"Promise," he said with a grin as he sat down with her in his lap.

His seductive whisper in her ear brought eager compliance and she moved, swirling her hips in a tantalizing rhythm. He caught her lips to drink in her wild little animal sounds, when he felt wetness on his cheeks.

"Are you crying, Livvie?"

"No," she sobbed. "Don't stop."

"Liar," Fitz grunted as kissed her again and tightened his arm around her.

His restricted movement at this angle and the pretty lace covering her breasts tortured him. He wanted to drive into her faster, to take the tender flesh into his mouth and taste her on his tongue. He looked at her dewy face, heard her fractured breathing and knew that she was close. He bent his head, taking her covered breast into his open mouth and bit her.

" _Fu-Fitz!"_ she gasped as a shock wave of sensation shot through her.

" _Jesus,"_ he rasped as he felt a new surge of wetness coating him. "You like that, Baby?"

" _Yes!"_

He waited until she established a rhythm again, clinging desperately to his shoulders, before he assaulted her again. He bent his head, biting her again and again; attentive to her breasts, her waist, her neck. The exquisite pain threw her off her rhythm and she bucked, releasing a silent scream from deep in her gut as she rode him through her orgasm. Fitz would have preened in satisfaction at his handy work but he needed to be deeper inside of her. _Now._

Olivia barely had time to catch her breath before he stood and flipped her onto her back, climbing over her and thrusting hard. He gritted something unintelligible as her legs wrapped around him high across his back. He was rough with her but she encouraged him, holding on for dear life as she filled his ears with the sounds he loved. He growled into her neck, his sharp teeth piercing her shoulder as his warm release coursed into her.

She welcomed the crushing weight of him as he tried to catch his breath, his chest heaving against hers. He pulled up on his elbows to look down at her, a grin tugging at her full lips.

"Livvie?" he asked, nostrils flaring.

Her grin broke free as she traced a pattern onto his back. "I was just thinking that no future daughter of ours will ever be able to wear this dress."

Fitz's face took on a pained expression at such a perverse idea and he grabbed Olivia, flipping onto his back to pull her on top of him so he wouldn't suffocate her as laughter rippled through him. Seeing him lose it set Olivia off and a few minutes passed before they recovered their breaths again.

"That was _hot_ ," he said without shame.

"I know. We should definitely renew our vows soon."


End file.
